Rétablissement
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Post 2x13. Abby Griffin prend soin d'un Marcus Kane entêté après l'attaque du missile sur TonDC, avec l'aide de Raven, Wick et Sinclair.


Un énorme merci à ip-iutiminelle pour avoir corrigé cette fanfiction, elle m'a été d'une très grande aide !

* * *

Abby marchait légèrement en retrait du reste du groupe, n'ayant pas pris la peine de le rattraper après le départ vers Camp Jaha. C'était machinalement qu'elle avançait, ne prenant garde ni à la pluie battante, ni au jour qui se levait peu à peu. Les feuilles des arbres caressaient sa peau, les branches se brisaient sous son poids, rien de cela ne l'importait.

Il s'agissait du premier moment de calme dont elle pouvait profiter depuis l'attaque du missile où elle pouvait arranger ses pensées et émotions et respirer profondément. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait, pour Clarke, pour la bataille à venir, pour l'homme allongé sur une civière un peu plus loin.

Rares étaient les fois où elle avait eu aussi peur le voir lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience tandis que sa respiration se faisait de moins en moins profonde l'avait troublée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre. Sentir les battements de son cœur s'affaiblir, son sang chaud couler abondamment entre ses doigts... Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Abby. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se purger de toutes ces idées noires qui fleurissaient dans son esprit, sans grand succès.

''Docteur Griffin !''

Un jeune garde accourut vers elle, s'arrêtant à son niveau, essoufflé.

''Jackson a besoin de votre aide... C'est à propos de Kane.''

Il n'eut pas à se répéter, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle courût vers l'avant du convoi, ses pieds glissants dans la boue, manquant de la faire chuter à plusieurs reprises. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard, analysant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sinclair et le garde avaient posé la civière de Marcus à terre et Jackson était accroupi à ses côtés, deux doigts sur le cou de l'homme, comptant mentalement son rythme cardiaque.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a une forte fièvre, je n'ai pas encore vérifié mais j'imagine que la plaie sur sa jambe s'est infectée.''

Elle hocha la tête. Avec toute la terre, la poussière, ajoutées à la rouille de la poutre, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Elle souleva le bas de la couverture, grimaçant de sympathie en voyant l'état de la blessure. L'infection commençait à peine à se développer mais elle n'avait pas de quoi la stériliser, et le temps de rentrer au camp...

''Nous devons nous remettre en route le plus vite possible, il doit nous rester environ deux heures, deux heures et quart, de marche, c'est ça ?''

A ses côtés, Sinclair acquiesça.

''Alors nous y serons en une heure trente, l'infection doit être canalisée au plus vite. Allez !''

A cela, tout reprit de plus belle, et ils repartirent. Cette fois-ci, Abby resta à côté de Marcus, se yeux ne quittant jamais la forme immobile, ce qui la fit trébucher plusieurs fois. Tout ce qui importait maintenant c'était l'homme tremblotant à sa droite. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit repousser la couverture rouge d'un mouvement sec. La pluie avait diminué en intensité, ne laissant qu'une fine bruine, mais ils étaient tous encore trempés, saisis par le froid de l'hiver et le peu de chaleur disponible devait être conservée à tout prix.

''Non Marcus, la couverture reste en place, je préfère éviter d'avoir à traiter une pneumonie en plus.''

Elle la remit en place au-dessus du corps tremblant, la coinçant dans les bords de la civière afin de l'empêcher de l'enlever à nouveau. Ce qu'il essaya aussitôt de faire mais sans succès cette fois-ci.

''...Chaud...''

Têtu même inconscient et fiévreux. En temps normaux elle aurait certainement rit face à ce comportement si caractéristique, mais l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis l'attaque du missile ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter de sitôt. Autant pour elle que lui, elle prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

* * *

Le jour s'était déjà levé depuis environ une heure lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le Camp. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà levées et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Abby aurait préféré une entrée bien plus calme, mais les ragots allaient et venaient tellement vite ici qu'il valait mieux les faire taire d'emblée. Une masse s'était rassemblée à l'entrée, accueillant les arrivants avec joie, jusqu'à ce que les premiers blessés fussent aperçus. Un silence presque religieux se fit alors tandis que le convoi se déplaçait. Quelques chuchotements vinrent le briser. Abby cru entendre le nom de Kane prononcé à plusieurs reprises, mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention, réfléchissant déjà à tout ce qu'elle devrait préparer pour la longue matinée qui l'attendait.

Deux figures se distinguèrent dans la foule. Abby reconnut instantanément Raven et Wick. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre, ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Abby prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la tente médicale, respirant avec joie cette odeur qui lui était si familière. Prenant rapidement la situation en main, elle ordonna à Jackson d'aller s'occuper des autres blessés. Celui-ci protesta, selon lui elle n'était pas assez objective pour effectuer seule l'opération sur Marcus. Le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya le fit détaler. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre opérer cet homme, personne. Au diable l'objectivité.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sinclair, puis ceux de Wick.

''Installez-le sur l'une des tables et débarrassez-le de ces vêtements trempés.''

Elle se retourna, et alla se laver les mains une première fois. Elle frotta fort. Trop fort. La terre et le sang ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter sa peau. La panique la gagna. Elle s'écroula contre la bassine, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle les retint de justesse.

Raven s'assit à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule.

''Toujours plus difficile avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, n'est-ce pas ? Dire qu'il y a quelques mois vous auriez préféré lui briser les côtes vous-même...''

A cela, Abby eut un petit rire. Oui, ils en avaient parcouru du chemin... Affirmer que certaines de ces violentes pulsions ne refaisaient jamais surface serait mentir, mais qui pouvait vraiment avoir un différend avec cet homme sans ressentir la furieuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge en plein milieu ? Elle doutait que quiconque en soit capable. Jake l'avait été lui, ayant connu Marcus depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Penser à son défunt mari apporta une nouvelle vague de nostalgie dont elle se serait bien passée.

''On devrait y retourner avant qu'ils ne commencent à l'opérer eux-mêmes.''

Sur ce, elle se releva et Raven fit de même. Lorsqu'elle revint vers les hommes, une scène assez incongrue l'attendait. Wick était derrière et supportait un Marcus inconscient et torse nu tandis que Sinclair essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Sans grand succès visiblement. Raven trouvait manifestement la situation très comique.

''On peut vous laisser seuls un moment si vous voulez les garçons...''

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sinclair et Wick tournèrent la tête si rapidement qu'Abby eut peur pour leurs cervicales l'espace d'une seconde. La couleur des joues de Sinclair et ses balbutiements inarticulés l'amusèrent grandement. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque son regard se posa sur Marcus. Sentant son changement d'humeur, Wick s'empressa d'ajouter :

''Il est brûlant, on voulait essayer de faire descendre sa fièvre en lui faisant boire de l'eau, mais il n'est pas le plus coopératif des patients...''

Étonnant. Elle les remercia de leur aide, et les fit tous sortir malgré leurs protestations. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait préparé tous les instruments nécessaires, lui avait administré une forte dose anesthésiants et s'était relavé les mains, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui qu'elle remarqua que Sinclair et Wick avaient préféré ne pas lui ôter son pantalon, mais avaient plutôt découpé un long morceau de tissu le long de la blessure. Choix judicieux étant donné la fierté du patient en question.

Abby inspira longuement avant de faire la première incision.

* * *

Un sursaut secoua son corps, la réveillant de force.

''Et merde !''

Une voix enrouée. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Abby se retrouva nez à nez avec Marcus, leur visage à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il s'était légèrement tourné sur le côté droit, surélevé grâce à son bras. Elle se trouvait toujours assise sur la chaise dans laquelle elle s'était affaissée après avoir terminé l'opération sur sa jambe. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'y était endormie avant d'avoir bandé ses côtes et son épaule gauche.

''Oh bon sang, Marcus, je...

-Hey, tout va bien Abby, tout va bien.

-Bien ? Rien ne va bien Marcus ! Clarke est je-ne-sais-où en train de risquer sa vie pour ses amis et des inconnus, entourée de guerriers assoiffés de sang, et toi... Toi ! Tu as failli mourir là-bas, et sur le chemin.. Plus jamais ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !''

Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Marcus était silencieux, patient. Elle soutint son regard, bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace et se rallonge sur le dos. Abby se leva, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

''Qu'est-ce que...

-J'avais soif, alors...

-Alors tu as décidé qu'il était plus intelligent d'essayer de l'attraper par toi-même, au risque d'aggraver tes blessures, au lieu de simplement me le demander ?''

Il n'eut même pas le mérite de prendre un air contrit. Elle soupira, agacée, mais alla tout de même chercher des bandages, de quoi stériliser, et un baume cicatrisant.

''Je ne crois pas que tes côtes soient brisées, mais je dois m'en assurer avant de faire quoi que ce soit...Ça ne va pas être agréable, j'aurais dû le faire quand tu étais encore inconscient, mais...

-Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'utiliser des anesthésiants pour tout et n'importe quoi, alors vas-y.''

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête réticent, décidant qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle regrettait déjà sa décision. Pendant l'opération elle avait été capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments, de se détacher afin d'être le plus efficace possible, mais maintenant... Elle entendait ses sifflements de douleur qu'il essayait de cacher, voyait ses yeux fermés, son visage raidit, ses muscles se contracter. Abby palpa une dernière fois son abdomen sévèrement contusionné avant de reculer, soulagée à la fois de n'avoir rien trouvé et d'en avoir enfin terminé.

''Aucune côte cassée, c'est un vrai miracle.

-J'ai de la chance, je sais. Même si j'ai connu des moments plus agréables à moitié nu avec une femme...''

Pour une fois, Abby se retrouva bouche bée. Rougissant malgré elle... Insupportable ! Sa surprise se transforma en agacement lorsqu'elle l'entendit rigoler doucement à ses dépens, puis en inquiétude quand il commença à tousser.

Elle l'aida rapidement à s'asseoir, le soutenant jusqu'à ce que sa quinte se termine. Celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour lui rappeler la douleur lancinante de son abdomen et briser l'atmosphère plus détendue qui s'était installée. Abby ramassa le verre que Marcus avait fait tomber plus tôt, et alla le remplir à nouveau, lui laissant le temps de contrôler sa respiration, de s'apaiser.

Après qu'il eut avalé quelques gorgées d'eau, Abby lui demanda de se tourner sur le côté droit, de manière à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos. Appliquer le baume cicatrisant sur son épaule abîmée n'allait pas être des plus plaisants. Sans aucun mot, elle apposa l'onguent, préoccupée par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Elle hésita quand elle le sentit se raidir sous ses doigts, mais rapidement le baume fit son effet et il se relaxa peu à peu. Abby termina en plaçant un pansement d'une taille respectable sur l'épaule d'un Marcus définitivement trop calme. Cependant, elle se mit à rire doucement dès qu'elle le vit, endormi, serein, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

''C'est bon, merci Wick, je vais prendre le relais.''

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de sortir de la tente médicale, laissant Abby seule avec Marcus à nouveau. Cela faisait presque huit heures qu'elle, Wick et Sinclair se relayaient au chevet de l'homme alité, dont la fièvre avait dangereusement grimpé. Abby venait de changer les bandages autour de sa jambe, satisfaite en voyant que l'infection semblait enfin s'atténuer. Ils avaient à tour de rôle humidifié son visage avec un morceau de tissu mouillé, tentant de réduire sa température corporelle.

Un gémissement lui fit lever la tête. Le sommeil de Marcus était loin d'être reposant, il tournait et se retournait, en sueur, aux prises avec un cauchemar assez virulent. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant une main fraîche et réconfortante sur son front. Il s'apaisa légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Abby se rassura, pensant qu'au moins il ne s'était pas mis à hyper ventiler comme d'autres patients fiévreux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de traiter. En réalité, c'est à peine si elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever... Elle se figea un moment avant de réagir.

''Marcus, Marcus réveille-toi ! Kane !''

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il prit une grande inspiration, toussa quelques fois, et ouvrit les yeux.

''Abby ?''

Était-il surpris de la voir ici ? Il l'avait reconnue, mais fronçait les sourcils, confus. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, pas entièrement éveillé. Elle agita sa main devant son visage, et eut le plaisir de le voir cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

''Oh...

-Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, Marcus.''

Celui-ci eu un petit rire amer, et s'assit, remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

''Un peu d'eau ?''

A cela, il pâlit sensiblement, et secoua la tête avec véhémence. Bien qu'elle se doutât déjà de la réponse, Abby lui demanda tout de même :

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu veux en parler ?''

Négatif, bien sûr.

''Marcus, un rêve, non cauchemar, qui provoque une apnée du sommeil peut être très dangereux, je dois...

-Des années que je n'avais pas fait... Cela ne se reproduira plus Abby, aucune inquiétude à avoir.

-Aucune inquiétude ? Aucune inquiétude ? Mais je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter Marcus ! Depuis que nous avons envoyé les 100 sur Terre, je ne fais que ça ! Comment peux-tu savoir que ça ne va pas se reproduire ? Tu ne peux en être certain !

-Abby, stop ! Ça ira, calme toi !''

Furieuse, elle sortit de la tente grommelant au sujet d'hommes têtus, bornés, entêtés, obstinés et butés. Tous à la fois.

* * *

Quand Abby revint bien plus tard dans la journée, il n'était plus là. Tout était soigneusement rangé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun patient. Elle commençait à bouillir quand elle entendit un éclat de rire venant de la pièce d'à côté, et s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme.

''Je vais fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à 5. J'espère pour vous que je suis en train d'halluciner et que rien de tout ceci n'est réel.''

Elle compta, ouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait bougé. Sinclair, Jackson, Raven, Wick et Marcus étaient toujours assis sur des caisses, ce dernier tenant toujours une flasque d'alcool presque vide, pris sur le fait. Exaspérée, elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

''Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir face à tant d'idiotie, d'irresponsabilité, de...

-Tu te joins à nous Abby ?''

Contre toute attente, et surtout la sienne, elle accepta, et s'installa entre Jackson et Raven, juste en face de Marcus, en profitant pour le gratifier d'un regard meurtrier. Elle n'en resterait pas là. Certainement pas. Elle s'accorda pourtant un moment de détente, entourée de proches amis.

Presque une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours au même endroit, même si bien plus tranquilles. Exploit notamment dû au fait que l'un d'entre eux avait fini par s'assoupir, plié en deux, la tête dans les bras. Position sans aucun doute douloureuse.

''On ne devrait pas le bouger, Abby ?

-Absolument pas, ce sera entièrement sa faute s'il a mal partout demain, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.''

A lui d'assumer sa stupidité.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, tout était redevenu calme à nouveau. Enfin, presque.

''Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire Abby !

-Donc tu veux aller te faire tuer au Mount Weather ? Je déteste ça autant que toi, seulement moi j'ai accepté qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire !

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Je dois y aller, j'y ai envoyé des hommes ! Jackson, Wick et Raven y sont allés, je n'ai pas le droit de me...cacher en attendant que tout s'arrange !

-Récupérer de l'attaque d'un missile n'est pas se cacher, Marcus ! Tu n'es pas encore rétabli à 100%, ta blessure à la jambe n'est pas cicatrisée, elle peut très bien se rouvrir au premier mouvement brusque !''

C'était inutile, elle le voyait. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre. Résignée, elle l'imita et se mit à remplir son sac.

''Abby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu quittes l'infirmerie, mais ton médecin t'accompagne. Aucune objection.''

* * *

Si certains d'entre vous se demandent quel était le cauchemar de Marcus (sait-on jamais) et ses réactions juste après, sachez que tout sera expliqué dans la prochaine fiction que je posterai (une sorte de mini AU).


End file.
